waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Band Concert
The Band Concert is a color Mickey Mouse cartoon directed by Wilfred Jackson. Plot Mickey's orchestra is in performing a concert at the park. As the film opens they are being applauded for having just played music from Zampa. They next begin Rossini's William Tell overture. Mickey is first disturbed by Peter Pig's vibrato trumpet playing and Paddy Pig's tuba playing Prelude: Dawn. Later Donald Duck appears rolling a vendor cart through the audience selling lemonade, popcorn, and ice cream. Donald's voice disturbs Mickey, as he can be heard over the music. Donald then pulls out a small flute and hops up on stage uninvited. As the band is still playing the "Finale" segment, Donald begins playing "Turkey in the Straw" at the same tempo as the band. The entire band, seemingly unaware of themselves, begin to play Donald's song instead of the prepared music. Mickey angrily breaks Donald's flute, but he only produces another from his clothing. This continues for a while until it is discovered that Donald is carrying dozens of hidden flutes, some of which he seems to pull from thin air. After Donald has been kicked off stage, a bee comes along and harasses him. Donald fights the bee off and it goes on to bother the already agitated Mickey. Mickey's swatting of the bee is taken as a cue from the orchestra. Donald later throws ice cream at the bee, which catches Mickey in the crossfire. As Mickey plays Ranz des Vaches, Horace Horsecollar tries to kill the bee with a hammer but accidentally hits Goofy on the head, driving his head down into his jacket, but he continues playing his clarinet from inside it. Finally as Horace takes off his coat the band comes to the "Storm" segment of the overture which summons an actual tornado, prompting the audience and Donald to run for their lives. It sucks up everything in its path, even the pavilion on which the band is playing. But they are so used to distractions by this point that they continue to play from inside it. As it passes, the band members (except Horace and Mickey) are thrown into a tree and the overture comes to its natural conclusion. Yet by this time the only remaining audience member is Donald Duck, who applauds enthusiastically. He then produces one last flute and plays "Turkey in the Straw" again, but the band members throw their instruments at him. Characters *Mickey Mouse (does not speak) *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Goofy (does not speak) *Horace Horsecollar (does not speak) *Clarabelle Cow (does not speak) *Peter Pig (does not speak) *Paddy Pig (does not speak) Releases Television * The Walt Disney Christmas Show * Disneyland, episode #2.5: "The Adventures of Mickey Mouse" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #5 * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #30 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #78 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.2: "Mickey Landmarks" * Have a Laugh!, episode #43 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, June 28, 2016 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Mickey's Crazy Careers * The Spirit of Mickey * 50 Classic Cartoons Volume 5 * Mickey's Greatest Hits DVD * Bonus on Make Mine Music * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color Notes *This short is the first color animated short in the Mickey Mouse series. *This short, however, was not the first time that some of these characters appeared on screen in color. Mickey Mouse and Clarabelle Cow appeared in Parade of the Award Nominees, a special color film created especially for the 1932 Academy Awards, while both Donald Duck and Peter Pig made their debut in the 1934 color Silly Symphony The Wise Little Hen. *When Donald plays his flute in this short, the piece he is performing is "Turkey in the Straw," which was the same song Mickey performed in Steamboat Willie. *The short would provide inspiration for the Silly Symphony Swings at Disney California Adventure. *A bonus level based on this short appears in Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse ''except in the Super Nintendo version. *This short appears as one of the projector transition levels in ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Gallery Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:1935 shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:Epic Mickey transition levels Category:Disney 1935